


Confessions

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could have said no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

You remember how you didn’t love him at first. When John confessed to you on a quiet night, in front of his house, you nodded dumbly. You said, “Sure, John, I’ll go out with you.” You remember how it was rather cold outside, how it begun snowing that November evening. Despite the weather, your checks felt warm, not from embarrassment, of course. You had nothing to be embarrassed about. No, you felt ashamed, guilty.

You could have said no, you didn’t love him then. John would still be friends with you. You’d still be best bros. He was understanding, and to be honest, something like this would be a stupid reason to end a friendship as deep as yours. But, that was it. You didn’t say no.

The way he looked at you that night; he looked so hopeful. John looked so in love, and with you of all people. You were happy, you were scared. You wanted to love him like he loved you, because John has always been there for you. You never wanted to cause him any trouble. You never wanted him to think of himself as a burden to you. So that night, you said yes. He smiled, laughed nervously and he kissed your check. You hated yourself.

You recall how overjoyed he looked. His face was flushed, his eyes seemed to shine just a little bit brighter. He was so smitten with you, and you felt like crap. John appeared to stop himself from exploding into an excited fit as he leaned in to give a hug goodbye. “See you tomorrow, Dave.” He was warm, and you were- **are** crap.

You went home to hate yourself more.


End file.
